


Dylan's Adoption

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Doggy too, Drama, Family, Gen, Luve Crumbly Cakes, M/M, Sweetness, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So we have come to the part you have all been waiting for ... time to lock in the family unit so there can be no further efforts to tear them apart. Cue the adoption process that has Ianto ever so quietly having kittens ... and we know he doesn't need anymore of those in the house.





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was nervously checking the time and Dylan knew something was up, not at all surprised when the doorbell announced a visitor and Ianto made a noise in his throat. Mister Harvey entered and Dylan relaxed, not worried now as he leaned over to whisper to Lorenzo that this is the nice man that Tadda knows.

Little heads nodded in unison as they rose, Dylan speaking first as is the way with these two, "Hello Mister Harvey."

"Hello Dylan, you have a friend today?" he asked carefully as he sat in the chair Ianto had whispered was 'safe' and he made a mental note to question the reason for that later.

"This is Lorenzo, he's me mate" Dylan pulled Lorenzo close, "And it's Enzo to me."

"Well hello young man" Mister Harvey said softly, "You do look like good friend material."

"And that's Carley, she's our baby sister" Dylan said and Mister Harvey noted the use of 'our' in the statement as Ianto tried not to hover. His hands wringing to show his concern for the meeting as the children were totally unaware of its hidden meaning.

"Brills, I have a sister too" Mister Harvey nodded, "Does she have her own room?"

"Yeah, wanna see our rooms?" Lorenzo finally spoke, "We have big ones with real beds. Never had a real bed before, Tadda … I mean… Ianto Sir, he sez it's all for me but the kitties are allowed too."

Lorenzo was proud as he opened the door to the room next to Dylan's and pointed to an inner door, "That's so me and Dyls can cuddle if I get lonely or scared."

The room was large. The bed large and the little box of toys in the corner clearly from Lorenzo's house as the new ones were proud of place on surfaces. Mister Harvey noted the large photo of Lorenzo's parents on the wall, another of him and Dylan laughing at Dylan's birthday and a third of Carley cuddling Valentine the dog.

"Wow. This is a cool room" he agreed, "And theses toys?"

"I don't need those" Lorenzo sniffed at them, then his face softened "But Mama gave me that one."

He seemed to consider then pluck out a beat-up teddy to place on the bed, his hand patting it, "There is other stuffs at the house but we can't get them. These came with a nice lady who promised not to steal us if she came in."

"Steal you?"

"Carley was stoled. We have her back now though" Lorenzo said happily, "I like it here. We get food every day, can you imagine? Like, food when we wake up, food when we are hungry, even if we didn't know we was hungry and the big meal where we all eat together and talk like real people."

Mister Harvey sat to watch as the small child came alive, gushing as he opened a cupboard and removed a little tablet "Look. For school. I'm like a real person now, I can go to school and have a tablet so the kids don't laugh at me with a book. Look! Isn't it sick?"

"Awesome" he agreed, "Looks like a cool colour too."

"Orange. I love orange" a little head nodded, "Dunno how he knew that."

"Taddy?"

"Yeah" the little boy sat and the dog appeared to snuggle in, Dylan reappearing from his room with the baby.

"Stinker was in my closet again, she really likes them" he laughed as he plonked her on the mat, "Guess coz it's nice and safe."

"No bogeymen in there" Lorenzo agreed.

Ianto made a noise and slid from the room as Jack entered to sit on the bed, "Hey guys. Did someone play outside earlier and not shut the back door? You know we have rules on that."

"It was me" Lorenzo sighed, "Val was busting and I forgot to shut it."

"And you say?"

"Sorry" Lorenzo shrugged as his arms flew out in the universal 'oh well' stance that made Jack laugh as he scooped him up. No fear in the child as he knew smacking didn't happen here.

"You stinker, do it again and it's upside down in the corner until your eyeballs fall out, ya hear?" Jack growled as he tickled him and the child laughed lustily as he slapped at him then hugged him with a soft sigh of happiness.

"Right, on that note I might go have that cuppa with Taddy and Daddy. You guys seem to be starting a little train track here." Mister Harvey said as he rose.

"Gonna go under the bed to scare the cats" Dylan said with an evil sneer, "If I have to wait all night for one to go under."

"Sounds like a sleep over" Lorenzo said with a knowing nod, "We will watch a movie and pretend to be asleep. Snore and stuff, really loud so they creep in. Then WREEEEEEWWWWWWW"

Both boys roared with mirth as they settled to make the cat trap.

"Little buggers, I'll tell Taddy on you" Jack growled and they waved without looking up to show he was dismissed.

They went to find Ianto.


	2. next step

Ianto was relieved as he saw the look of satisfaction in his colleague's face.

"I see no problems and will make the necessary recommendations but you know there will be a home visit" Mister Harvey waned as he settled in the 'Safe chair, "Oh right. Why is this chair safe?"

"This is my chair, that is Jack's chair, Dyls chose the one with little nautical things on it and it looks like the little flowery one is Carley's. Sit in the wrong chair and you will be told by Bossy Dylan Bum." Ianto laughed. "Mad buggers."

"And…. Which chair is Lorenzo's"

Ianto snorted and pointed to Dylan's chair, "They are inseparable."

"Sweet" came a soft laugh, "He had such a pure heart, that boy of yours."

"Yes" Ianto answered before Jack could, "We are so proud of him."

.

.

.

.

The bell rang and the boys looked up from their painting, Ianto waving a hand to tell them it was OK and they went back to it, Ianto beating Jack to the door where he shot his cuffs and opened it.

There were three men, two women and Mister Harvey waiting outside, Jack feeling inadequate as he could only watch Ianto greet them so he shot back to the kitchen to hiss to Andy that they were here.

Andy had jumped at the offer to move in, live full time with them and be Ianto's PA. He loved all of it, especially family time where 'Uncle Andy' often found a little boy in his lap, Lorenzo happy to cuddle with the man who made yummy food.

Andy slid to the door and cracked it open to watch the court in session as Ianto quietly answered questions put to him. Unlike the old days where there was this formal court thing that everyone traipsed to and made to feel small, these days they came to you so there was a home visit and a chance to see the children in a less formidable settling. Judging from the feet waving as the boys lay on their stomachs painting they were OK with the entire thing and totally unaware of the serious discussion going on around them.

Jack slid out and settled in his chair, glad Ianto had placed the knitting in it so someone didn't accidentally set Dylan off.

"And there has been no undue changes?" the woman asked who had slid to the floor to see what the boys were colouring and Carley looked up from the toys she was chewing, rising to toddle over, her bare feet stomping across Dylan's painting and he roared as she continued unconcerned.

"Ah. Brilliant" Jack sighed, "Baby girl that was rude."

Carley squealed and waved happily at him then bent to look into the woman's face, her little mouth pursed as Lorenzo rolled with laughter. Dylan sighed and started wiping the footprints off the floor, "At least it's the blue. Looks like Blu-man-chu ones."

"Why do you think their footprints are blue?" Lorenzo asked.

"Coz everything is blue" Dylan said calmly and then they both did that head nodding thing.

Andy entered, "Foodage."

Carley screamed and raced for Andy who scooped her up and reached for some tissues, her feet still leaving prints as the boys giggled.

Could be worse Taddy" Dylan said to Ianto, "Could have been Valentine. He runs fast for a dog."

"True" Ianto smiled, reaching out to hook him up but he slid to Jack who was sitting, "OK. Enzo? Wanna stay there or come here?"

"Ooooo, lap please" he said as he rose and ran to Ianto for a cuddle.

"what do you want love?" Jack asked, "Carley is already trying to get the grapes, what would you like?"

"Sammage please" Lorenzo said happily, accepting a plate and Ianto settled back to let the boy settle in his lap and chew happily in peace. Ianto absently rubbed his little back as he replied to an earlier asked question.

"Dylan is happy to have them here, he is not an only child now" Ianto smiled, "He does love them both so much and wished they could be his family too."

"Lorenzo was here every weekend and any other day they could sneak past us so he knows the place pretty well and Dylan had him trained into his routine already" Jack explained as he watched the little girl reach for him with grunts and pouting as Dylan slid down to resume painting so he seized her off Andy and kissed her, letting her hug his head and jiggle on his legs as she sang to him.

"Ignore them, that might be another half hour of fun for her or another five seconds before she wants to run across the paint again" Ianto smiled happily, "Enzo, did you have enough love?"

"Yeah, ta" he said as he also slid down, wanting to be next to his friend "Dyls, I need to weasel"

"Cool bud" Dylan got up and pointed at the baby in Jack's lap, "No eating the paint, ya hear young lady?"

Carey laughed happily and waved at him then pointed for her binky that Lorenzo rushed to get for her, kissing her as he handed it over then ran off with Dylan.

"Weasel?" the judge asked.

"He wets himself sometimes, when afraid. He hates anything to do with body parts. I think … when he is ready he will tell me some things I won't like hearing and will have to reassure him about. Instead of saying pee he says he needs a weasel. A Poo is a plop."

"Poor little one" the judge sighed as he settled back, "I see now. Dylan isn't put out by them, he is happy they are safe now."

"we all are" Jack said firmly.


	3. all bar the paperwork

The judge left with his entourage, Ianto watching from the doorway until it was out of sight and he slumped against Jack with a huff of relief, then he plucked up the tablet left behind. It was a special one that had the official seal of the court on the back and Ianto cradled it to his chest like it was a newborn baby.

"I don't believe it. Done, just like that. Not even a settling period" Ianto marvelled as he held the tablet, "Adopted. Harkness-Jones. Official like. Wow."

"Dylan used so many wishes for that" Jack agreed as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss, "So did I."

Ianto sighed as he leaned into Jack, "I felt I had none left, wishing for you for so long."

"Ahhhh, sliver tongued devil!" Jack laughed, kissing Ianto hungrily, "We are officially bonded parentals. You are now officially registered. Look at that, bloodlines connected by a simple piece of paper."

"Even if it's not actually paper yet" Ianto frowned and Jack snorted as he hugged Ianto and revelled in their growing family. They walked back into the main room to find the kids were all there, the boys watching intently as the little girl blew a bubble.

"Do you know what we have here?" Jack said as he sat, letting Ianto sit on the arm of the chair so they were close together and the boys looked over with interest.

"The people who were just here to make some decisions on our future as a family left it" Jack smiled as Dylan rose to his feet, his eyes widening as he thought back to wish after wish he had made recently.

"I have something called adoption papers" Jack said as he held up the tablet, "Apparently Captain Harkness-Jones and Doctor Harkness-Jones are now parentals with shared custody."

"Me?" Dylan gasped excitedly and then his face fell as he looked down at the two still on the floor, his mind openly whirring. It was so obvious why his face was falling and Ianto couldn't stand to see any pain in his face.

"All three of you" Ianto whispered softly, "I am Taddy to all three of you now. You are now siblings."

There was silence.

"What Taddy is saying is that we are now legally allowed to keep Lorenzo as your brother and little Carley bub is your sister now." Jack explained, "I'm Daddy to all of you, Taddy and I love you and will never ever let go of any of you."

Lorenzo burst into noisy crying, his hands grabbing at Carley as he understood she would not go away again and then his little brain realized what they were really saying.

"Taddy" he cried, leaping at Ianto with glee, "I can call you Taddy!"

"And I can tell everyone you are my children. My funny face Dylan, my mental man Lorenzo and my greedy little Carley who is eating the paint again." Ianto laughed, and Dylan growled as he wrestled with her to retrieve the pot of paint now all over her fingers and face.

Jack laughed as he knelt to help and Lorenzo settled happily in Ianto's lap, listening to Ianto's heartbeat. He sighed happily as he watched Jack scream with fake horror as the little one smeared her hands all over his pale blue shirt, her glee obvious.

"Well then, that's the last straw young Miss Harkness-Jones" Ianto said as he rose to place Lorenzo down and scoop up the child leaving Jack looking at his soiled front with amusement. Andy chose that moment to enter with more food so now the kids were overjoyed, especially the cake Andy had placed in the middle of the food trolley.

"Oh Andy!" Jack said softly, "You snuck that one past us."

"So happy for you all, so happy" Andy blustered "I knew it would all be OK, I mean … you're Ianto Jones … sorry … Harkness Jones."

"Well then, that means … three candles?" Jack laughed as he looked at the cake closer, "One for each little wish?"

"Awesome!" Dylan crowed, "You came through Uncle Andy, great call!"

"OK, I'll go first coz I'm oldest" Dylan declared, leaning over and promptly blowing out the candle, "I had my wish all ready to go. Enzo?"

Lorenzo leaned in and blew too.

Then Carley who has been watching them simply reached out and grabbed a fistful of cake and then chewed thoughtfully.

"Carley, I don't think it works that way" Lorenzo laughed in a high musical note.

"Maybe she has to think about it. It's a big decision, it will be her first one" Dylan nodded. "Gotta consider all her options."

"Girls are like that" Lorenzo pointed at her, "Mama always thinks about things hard."

Ianto was proud of Dylan for not correcting him, just pulling him close instead. Finally she leaned forward in Ianto's lap and spat some cake over the candle, then sat back with triumph, her hands clapping to spread some more.

It was perfect really.


	4. settling down to family life

The official certificates came the next day and Ianto framed them, placing them on the wall so everyone coming in the front door would see them first, above the family portrait that would soon hang there too.

Ianto knew he was being a bit flouncy but also knew the buzz it would give little Lorenzo everytime he entered, seeing himself up there on the wall with a little uniform on. Mental note... Enoz needs a uniform. Ianto knew he had to talk to Jack as they must decide the colours. Would the little ones wear his, Jack's or their origional parental's colours which were green. Ianto also wondered if they needed their own colours as a family instead, something some wealthy did these days, registering a new famliy colour was a status thing.

It was also Lorenzo's birthday in a couple of months, time to remind Dylan of that as he had whipsered to Ianto the other day that he wanted to help with the party, make it spectacular. Five is important. Knowing that Harkness brain it might be terrifying. Ianto found himself grinning as he remembered a tiny notebook in his son's hands making the child look like a littke version of himself. Sweet.

Speaking of sweet, Carley was grizzling softly as she wound down on the floor by his feet, tired and cranky this time of day so he scooped her up and went in search of her beddytime teddybear, finding him on the vid-com to someone. He deposited the child on Jack who stopped talking to croon and the grizzling stopped as she settled with her head on his chest and a little hand pating in time to his heartbeat.

"That the youngest?" a voice asked and Ianto turned to see someone he had not seen in many years.

"Doctor?"

The man recfocused from the loving scene to the man behind the chair and his face changed to one of pure shock, "Ianto?"

"Hello there, I didn't know you two were aquainted" Ianto canted his head, "You didn't answer the wedding invitation."

"Oh...um...you know I don't answer mail, tedious. I saw the Jones ensignia and couldn't be bothered. It was from you?" the man flapped a hand then frowned as he flicked his fringe back, "Wow. You two? Wow. You know, I bet he loves getting bossed around and occasoinally breaking the rules."

"You know me so well" Jack laughed, "I didn't know you knew each other either, babe the Doc here was part of my basic training. I had to escort him to a thing."

"A thing" Ianot snorted "I can only guess."

"Well, well, well." The Doctot clapped his hands with glee, "Next time I am in your quadrant I shall visit...you at that house you love so much little one?"

"Yes" Ianto replied with a grin, "We all live here."

"Well then, I shall visit" the Docotor nodded as he said his goodbyes and Jack sat for a while then snorted.

"He won't. Probably already forgot the conversation that one" Jack rose from the chair as carefully as he could with the barnacle on him, "Mad that one."

"Yeah, but so much fun" Ianto agreed as he helped Jack to the sofa where he could settle more. Jack would refuse to let her go, would rather sit and revel in the little body in his arms and Ianto was content to let him. Why not. It was sweet how she loved her Daddy.

After all, Ianto saw the attraction.

He loved that heartbeat too.

.

.

.

.

.

OK, next one will be the Garden. This house was not really built for babies so Ianto decides the garden needs a fix, swings and stuff for little bodies to enjoy...if the big ones don't break everything trying it out.


	5. spoilers

"Well it makes sense" Jack nodded, "It is their playground I guess."

"It means I can fence the back yard in, they can be safe without me having a conniption each time the little miss gets the door open to escape and the doggy door can go in with fluffs being safe from predators" Ianto agreed. "Let's not even mention the fact she will try to fit out it at some stage, she is a little escape artist."

.

.

.

Ianto wants the children to be safe and sound while playing, the litle girl a born climber and escaper that might make him go grey otherwise. The children are settling into their own little ways as well as Uncle Andy who is fast becoming the Giver Of All Foodage and threfore revered.

Dylan's Garden is about to be planted. Part 11 up now.


End file.
